Garage Thursday
Forza 4 Garage Thursday Each Thursday, starting on July 14th, Turn10 announced a few of the cars that will be in Forza Motorsport 4. The announced cars are as follows: July 14th 2009 Ferrari California.png|2009 Ferrari California 1993 McLaren F1.png|1993 McLaren F1 *2009 Alfa Romeo Brera Italia Independent *2008 Lamborghini Reventon *1995 Ferrari F50 *2009 Ferrari California: When Ferrari decided to create a new drop-top grand touring car, they revived the California moniker from fast convertibles of years past and introduced a Ferrari first: a retractable hardtop that allows for high-speed cruising, rain or shine. Another innovation for Ferrari is the engine, which debuts a direct-injection system that allows for higher compression, meaning more power and better fuel economy. It’s essentially the same V8 that’s found in the F430 coupe, but the California puts it up front, behind the axle for superior handling and packaging. The California is no slouch, because with 454 horsepower on tap it can hit 62 mph in less than four seconds. Enhancing the experience is the first example of Ferrari’s new dual-clutch 7-speed transaxle, which knocks out shifts in a matter of microseconds. It’s all designed for one purpose- to cross beautiful wide open spaces at a rapid clip, comfortable in a luxuriously hand-crafted interior sporting the finest leather, with a retractable roof to allow you to enjoy the sunshine and the throaty burble of the exhaust. Of course, since it’s still a Ferrari you can zip from apex to apex while exploring the 8,000 RPM rev limit, all the while knowing that the carbon ceramic brakes can haul the California down from speed in an instant *1993 McLaren F1: The engine compartment is lined with gold. The driver’s seat is located in the center of the car. More than twenty years after it was first introduced, it’s still the fastest naturally aspirated car in the world. That’s why when most people are asked to name the greatest road car ever built, the McLaren F1 is what instantly springs to mind. It should; the F1 was designed and built to be just that, with no expense spared and no compromises made. The brainchild of Gordon Murray, a renowned designer of innovative racecars, the McLaren F1 defied conventional thinking by pioneering such technologies as a full carbon fiber monocoque chassis weighing just 220 lbs., a first for a road car. Backed up by a highly modified BMW V12 making 627 horsepower, the F1 is as fast as it was expensive- nearly a million dollars when new. While being fast would have been enough to drop jaws, the F1 is also an eminently drivable car; so much so that the F1, which was never intended to race at all, was modified slightly and went on to win the 1995 24 Hours of Le Mans race outright. Only 64 were made, so don’t expect to see one in your nearest used car lot. July 21st *1971 AMC Javelin AMX *1973 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am SD-455 *2011 Ford Ka *2009 SEAT Ibiza Cupra *2004 Volkswagen Beetle *2004 Chrysler PT Cruiser GT *1998 Eagle Talon TSi Turbo *1998 Volkswagen GTI VR6 Mk3 *2009 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8 *1997 Lamborghini Diablo SV *2003 Hyundai Tuscani Elisa *1992 Ford Escort RS Cosworth: The Escort RS Cosworth is a wolf in sheep’s clothing. And that’s not just in reference to its unique combination of a pedestrian name and undeniable rally pedigree ; under the skin, it’s not an Escort at all. The chassis is really a revision of its predecessor, the Ford Sierra RS Cosworth (that’s a good thing, as the Sierra is a fantastic performer in its own right, and its mechanicals were seriously upgraded for Escort RS Cosworth duties). It wasn’t even really built by Ford; Cosworth handled engine development and assembly, and Karmann (famous for their coachbuilt Volkswagen specials) made the bodywork and put the whole shebang together in Germany. This may all sound cobbled together, but rest assured that the result was anything but. All-wheel drive and a powerful motor (sporting a massive turbo pulled off of the nusto Ford RS200) gives the “Cossie” performance almost as aggressive as its looks, distinguished by a huge “whale-tail” spoiler and more gills than a school of sharks. All that grip and grunt was worthy of a competition rally car, which it nearly was; the purpose of the road-legal Escort RS Cosworth was to homologate the Group A racer, which racked up eight victories over a storied career. Victory is sure to follow wherever the Cossie goes in-game, as its poise and balance (let alone the traction provided by the AWD system, or the thrust provided by the boosted motor) make it a complete joy to drive hard. It’s no wonder the Cossie has achieved legendary status the world over. *1997 Honda Civic Type R: The “championship white” paint. The five-lug wheels. The red Honda badges. The stance and the sound. The Type R theme is often imitated, but the original limited-production Type R can’t be duplicated. It’s not merely an appearance package, either: few similarly-sized hatchbacks can keep up with the Type R’s B16B motor. The B16B carries on a Honda tradition by making an astonishing 182 horsepower naturally, through careful porting of the head and increased compression, done by hand by specially chosen Honda craftsmen to achieve superior quality and power output. The interior is stripped of unnecessary material to bring the EK hatch down to fighting trim, and the chassis is specially seam-welded for greater rigidity. Honda specialists also threw every trick in the book at the EK9’s already phenomenal full-double-wishbone suspension, almost entirely eliminating understeer for perfect balance, making it nearly as fast as an Integra Type R on most road courses. That’s not really surprising, as Honda applied much of the knowledge gained in creating the Integra Type R to the Civic, bolting up such goodies as a helical limited slip differential for superior traction. The only way to truly appreciate the transformation the simple Civic went through to gain the coveted Type R badge is to hop behind the wheel and unleash it in any of Forza 4’s tracks; but the twistier, the better. Whether you appreciate the EK9 Type R in its original factory-modified form, or unleash all of your tuning and painting skills on it to transform it into the ultimate expression of your Honda fantasy, is completely up to you. July 28th 2010 BMW Motorsport|2010 BMW Motorsport #79 Jeff Koons BMW M3 GT2 Art Car *1957 Ford Thunderbird *1961 Jaguar E-Type S1 *1992 Volkswagen Golf GTI 16V Mk2 *1993 Ford SVT Cobra R *1994 Honda Civic 1.5 Vti *1998 TVR Cerbera Speed 12 *2010 Ford Taurus SHO *2011 Holden #11 Pepsi Max Crew Commodore VE *2011 Lexus CT200h *1971 BMW 3.0 CSL *1973 BMW 2002 Turbo *2011 BMW X5 M: This factoid will tell you a little bit about why the X5 M is so special: it has the largest front brakes BMW has ever fitted to any of their vehicles, ever. Those huge binders, 15.5” in diameter, are there to reign in the exorbitant velocities this newest addition to the BMW Motorsport family can achieve by tapping into the gargantuan power available from the twin-turbocharged 4.4-liter V8 under the hood. Even though no one would claim the X5 is a small vehicle, the 547 horsepower on tap mitigates any weight penalty the X5 may have by propelling it to 62 mph in an astonishing 4.7 seconds. While the forward progress the X5 M makes is easy to admire, it’s the agility of the big “Sport Activity Vehicle” that really sets the X5 M apart from the competition, with a laundry list of innovative M division suspension upgrades and driver assists to bring BMW’s signature sportscar dynamics to the X5. Whether its driving the X5 M or admiring its aggressively tweaked lines, the X5 M is a SUV that thinks it’s a sportscar, and has the moves to match. *2010 BMW Motorsport #79 Jeff Koons BMW M3 GT2 Art Car: When Jeff Koons was asked to paint the BMW M3 GT2’s graceful form in a bespoke design as the 17th BMW Art Car, not only did he contemplate the works of previous Art Car collaborationists—Andy Warhol, for example—he got some seat time in past M-division models. Then he rode along for a couple of laps in the M3 GT2 itself, and the car’s staggering performance itself inspired the motif: the streaming lines down the sides and bursting forms at the rear suggest both savage acceleration and explosive power. Unlike most works of art, however, this piece is designed to stun both standing still and on the track—and to improve with the grime and battle-damage of actually racing, an intentional component of Koons’ design. Under the vinyl wrap, the M3 GT2 is just as impressive as any of its other siblings, with enhancements to the road car’s already potent V8 and fitted with all manner of racing parts to do battle in the ALMS series. It will be tough to miss the #79 Art Car battling through traffic, and is sure to be a favorite among both ALMS fans and Forza players. August 4th 2011 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento 2.jpg|2011 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento 2011 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento.jpg|2011 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento *1977 Aston Martin V8 Vantage *2011 Radical SR8 RX *2010 Jaguar #33 RSR XKR GT *1974 Lancia Stratos HF Stradale *2009 Lotus Evora Type 124 Endurance Race Car *2010 BMW Z4 GT3 *2008 Dodge #2 Mopar Dodge Viper Competition Coupe *2003 Subaru #77 CUSCO SUBARU ADVAN IMPREZA *2011 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento: Faceted like a cut diamond, there’s no mistaking the Sesto Elemento for anything else on the road—even other Lamborghinis. Sesto elemento is Italian for “sixth element;” if you don’t have a periodic table nearby, that’s carbon, a not-so-subtle hint that the body is composed entirely of the woven stuff. Regardless of what it’s made out of, the Sesto Elemento is primal and aggressive, studded with blinding red accents and show-stopping open rear bodywork from which the taillights and transaxle dangle precariously. Under the six red hexagons serving as outlets for engine heat resides the same 5.2-liter V10 found normally in the Gallardo, but considering that the Sesto Elemento is more than half a ton lighter than the Gallardo, performance is in another dimension entirely. Lamborghini claims the carbon-covered monster will teleport to 60 mph in less than 2.5 seconds, and that seems reasonable, if you can consider such wild acceleration reasonable at all. For truly elemental performance, look no further than this ultimate Lamborghini. *2010 Bertone Mantide: With proven high-performance mechanicals and conceptual coachwork, the Mantide recalls an era where bespoke supercars roamed the world’s streets with American muscle underhood. In this case, it’s a supercharged 6.1-liter V8 that’s good for 638 horsepower, meaning that the Mantide has the power to back up the wild lines penned by then-head of Bertone, Jason Castriota. Castriota has been responsible for a number of supercars, but the Mantide represents one of the most unique visions of what an ultimate car should look like. The sweeping, flowing form of the cockpit was inspired by F1 racers, forming a “passenger cell” that contrasted by the scoops and creases found all over the body. Additionally, the grille and fender vents employ a unique “pinhole” treatment that sets the Mantide apart. But all of these features aren’t simply for looks; the Mantide was designed to have optimal aerodynamic properties, including significant downforce. One thing’s for sure: whether you’re driving it or watching it go down the road, the Mantide won’t be ignored. *2010 Spada Vetture Sport Codatronca TS: Ercole Spada, the designer of the Codatronca, can’t be faulted for lacking fresh ideas. The Codatronca TS is simply the latest in a long line of groundbreaking designs that Spada has penned, including many unforgettable models from his time with carrozzieria Zagato. But perhaps no car in recent memory has been as boldly different as the Codatronca, with sharply creased lines and an unmistakable “fin” tapering back to a sharply cut-off “Kamm” style tail. In fact, the name is based on the Italian phrase “coda tronca,”or “truncated tail,” referring to this aerodynamic feature that provides beneficial aerodynamic characteristics—while TS stands for “turismo sportivo,” or “sport touring.” So both monikers are fitting, the first being quite literal, and the second being appropriate when you consider the 621 horsepower V8 under the straked hood. Any time spent around the Codatronca, whether driving it or simply admiring its unapologetically bold design, will validate Spada’s desire to create a fusion of undeniable driving performance with sheetmetal that will never be lost in a crowd. August 11th 1988 Mitsubishi Starion ESI-R.jpg|1988 Mitsubishi Starion ESI-R 1988 Mitsubishi Starion ESI-R 2.jpg|1988 Mitsubishi Starion ESI-R *2008 Acura #15 Lowe’s Fernandez ARX-01b *2008 Acura #26 Andretti-Green Racing ARX-01b *2008 Acura #66 de Ferran Motorsports ARX-01b *2011 Aston Martin #6 Muscle Milk Aston Martin Lola *2001 BMW #6 Prototype Technology Group M3 GTR *2009 BMW #92 Rahal Letterman Racing M3 GT2 *2009 Ford #40 Robertson Racing Ford GT Mk7 *1964 Chevrolet Impala SS 409 *2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 *1990 Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z *2011 Nissan Leaf *1998 Nissan R390 *1970 Nissan Datsun 510 *1988 Mitsubishi Starion ESI-R: Mitsubishi was certainly ambitious in naming their range-topping sportscar after a celestial object; “Starion” is officially a contraction of the phrase “Star of Orion.” The ambition was justified, as the Starion sports the latest state-of-the-art (for the time) Japanese sport-coupe technology. Introduced in 1982, this 1988 Mitsubishi Starion ESI-R is the final evolution of the breed—and the last rear-wheel drive turbocharged Mitsubishi to date. The box flares and aero kit separate the ’88 from earlier models, taking the space-age 1980s styling to its zenith. Boasting a huge 2.6-liter “Astron” engine, with such performance features as hemispherical combustion chambers and an intercooled turbocharger, the Starion has a full 188 horsepower at its disposal. That’s enough to give any of its contemporaries a run for their money, and with four-wheel independent suspension it can handle too. It’s probably not surprising, then, that the Starion had a very successful racing career as a production racer and, in modified 4WD form, won the grueling Paris-Dakar rally’s experimental class back in 1983. Considering that it’s a powerful, rear-wheel drive Japanese car, it’s also not surprising that the Starion is very active today among drifting and modification crowds. *1990 Lotus Carlton: From an automaker best known for their elfin racers and commitment to lightness, the large Carlton seems a bizarre vehicle to emerge wearing a Lotus badge. An executive sedan tweaked within an inch of its life, Lotus’ engineering expertise allowed the Lotus Carlton to be the fastest sedan in the world for a period of time. Born at a time when General Motors owned both Lotus and Vauxhall/Opel, the idea was to build a halo car wearing the Lotus badge to generate some attention. By boring out and then twin-turbocharging the Vauxhall inline six, the 377 horsepower Carlton got a bit too much attention—the 180 mph-capable sedan became so wildly controversial in Britain that law enforcement sometimes spoke of banning it from the road. Perhaps the police were simply jealous, as no cruiser in the UK could catch a Carlton on a clear motorway. In an era where traction control devices weren’t even a glimmer in a safety-conscious engineer’s eye, there are no nannies to turn off, meaning the Carlton can engage in smile-inducing tail slides on command. And lest you think that it’s merely an unruly straight-line ruffian, Lotus did also tune the suspension; it’s no Elise, but you’d be surprised what the big Carlton is capable of. *1988 Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV: If any single car could summarize the entire decade of the 1980s, it’s perhaps the Lamborghini Countach. The name Countach comes from the amazed exclamation of styling studio owner Nuccio Bertone on getting a look at the original concept his designer Marcello Gandini had come up with (“countach” is similar to “wow!” in a dialect of Italian), but imagine what he would have said upon catching a glimpse of the much more extreme LP5000 QV. Low, massively wide, and covered in scoops, strakes, and wings, this Countach certainly looks like the most extreme variant of the ultimate 1980s car around. And it’s no poseur, either, as anyone who’s heard the growl of the 5.2-liter V12 can attest to. The “QV” in the name comes from quattrovalvole, referring to the new 4-valve-per-cylinder head that increased power to 455 horsepower, an incredible output for the late ‘80s. So while performance was understandably phenomenal, it’s also the best of the breed. If a test drive doesn’t convince you, perhaps the opinion of long-time Lamborghini official test driver Valentino Balboni will: he considers it to be the ultimate Countach, with the perfect amount of brute force to match the stunning lines of the original hypercar. August 18th 1981 Aston Martin DBR1.jpg|1958 Aston Martin DBR1 1981 Aston Martin DBR1 2.jpg|1958 Aston Martin DBR1 *2006 Audi RS 4 *2009 Audi Q7 V12 TDI *2010 Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro *1958 Aston Martin DBR1: Coast through a corner, and roll onto the throttle: the whine of the straight-cut gears gives way to a syncopated baritone that has few equals. Many cars are compared to growling or bellowing animals, but the DBR1’s inline six truly sounds like a very large lion clearing its throat—one of the most primal-sounding motors to ever reciprocate in anger. The DBR1 was not only named after Aston Martin owner David Brown, it also fulfilled his decade-long ambition to win the 24 Hours of Le Mans in 1959 at the hands of none other than Carroll Shelby and his co-driver Ray Salvadori. The DBR1 also carried Stirling Moss to two of his four victories at the 1000km Nürburgring, run on the notoriously difficult Nordschleife ring. It did so not with raw power, although the 3-liter motor made 254 horsepower, but a combination of lightweight construction, slippery aerodynamics, and superior driving dynamics. Some of that lightness was due to the extensive use of magnesium alloy in the body, just 0.03 inches thick and quite fragile. Ultimately, the DBR1’s career ended with the win at Le Mans, as Brown had satisfied his ambition to win the championship and turned the company’s focus to single-seater racing. As such, the DBR1 gives drivers the unique experience of driving a beautiful car at the height of its development and success. *1957 Ferrari 250 California: It’s easy to see why the 250 California is a favorite among Ferrari aficionados, as well as being one of the most valuable of the classic Ferraris. It’s the perfect blend of Ferrari’s 250-series racing technology in a package that not only is suitable for touring and cruising, it also lets you take in the raucous sounds of the wonderful Tipo 128F Colombo V12 through the open top. The “California” moniker is quite intentional—this Ferrari was specifically aimed at that growing US market, and was the brainstorm of two of Ferrari’s influential American distributors (Luigi Chinetti and John van Neumann), who wanted a car that translated the raw power of the “Tour de France” (TdF) racers into a stunning roadcar. To accomplish this, Ferrari turned to Scaglietti, the famed coachworks that primarily crafted bodies for Ferrari’s racers. The steel body was fitted on top of a chassis remarkably similar to the TdF, and buyers could option either a road-spec’d engine or special, competition-prepared V12s. All of this meant that the California, despite being a comfortable and relatively luxurious car, didn’t require a lot to be a very competitive racer—Ferrari even created some competizione racers with special aluminum bodies. Nonetheless, even the steel California is very lightweight, at under 2,400 lbs., so the 250 horsepower engine under the hoodscoop makes this Ferrari a sprightly performer even by modern standards. *1956 Jaguar D-Type: Even though the D-Type competed in an era where many competition cars were stunning, the all-conquering Jaguar managed to both be achingly beautiful as well as nearly unbeatable around the Le Mans Circuit de la Sarthe course (taking the overall win a total of three times, including an amazing five out of the top six spots in the 1957 race). Malcolm Sawyer, the famed aerodynamicist, created the shape primarily to be slipperier than the old C-Type, but as a happy coincidence the bodywork is remarkably pretty, managing to pack brutish racing aggression (such as the no-nonsense side-exit pipes) with a shape so flowing it recalls a natural form, like a raindrop. It’s doubtful that competing drivers in contemporary Porsches, Ferraris, and Aston Martins had much time to appreciate the shape, as the powerful 3.4-liter XK engine provides 245 horsepower and has less than a ton to propel. Depending on gearing, the D-Type can achieve more than 170 mph, an impressive figure today but hair-raising in the mid-1950s—particularly considering that a brave driver could in fact take a D-Type out on the street, one of the last Le Mans-winning cars capable of this trick. In fact, the D-Type represents the height of 1950s technology, including an aerospace-inspired aluminum monocoque chassis. If you can bear to stop staring at the seductive curves, pull on the string-back gloves and recreate history. August 18th 1994 Nissan 240SX SE.jpg|1994 Nissan 240SX SE *2002 Suzuki Liana GLX *2011 Suzuki SX4 Sportback *2009 Honda Fit Sport *1994 Nissan 240SX SE: It’s no surprise that the 240SX has become a symbol of the power of the drift movement. On one hand, the “chuki”-era 240SX is basically a blank slate, waiting for customization. On the other, dead stock the 240SX a recipe for fun right off the bat, offering a perfect balance of features: it’s a lightweight, sleek rear-wheel drive fastback with excellent all-independent suspension and a torquey inline four. Now consider that the 240SX is virtually identical, mechanically, to the JDM Nissan Silvia, so many of the excellent Japanese-market engines readily bolt in. For wilder engine swap options, the 240SX has a stout rear end capable of handling the power of a variety of Nissan engines. That’s just the tip of the iceberg, as the aftermarket offerings available for suspension, brakes, appearance, and more are so numerous they couldn’t possibly be summarized here. Know this: you can do anything with a 240SX, whether your cup of tea is drifting, circuit racing, dragging, or painting incredible liveries. Forza knows that the 240SX is capable of satisfying any flavor of enthusiasm, so we’ve ensured that there are tons of options for customizing the car in-game. Save up your credits and head over to the Upgrade Shop, and just take a look at the options for wheels and body kits alone. *1971 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R: Fondly known as the Hakosuka (“box Skyline,” chassis code KPGC10), the 1971 Skyline was the first to wear the world-renowned GT-R badge—for gran turismo racer—signifying that this was no run-of-the-mill Skyline GT. The inspiration for the GT-R was an early race special based on a previous-generation S50 Skyline 2000GT that credibly competed with a specially-constructed Porsche 904 GTS in the 1964 Japanese Grand Prix, finishing second, amazing everyone involved and giving Porsche a scare. Now, a bit of history: the Skyline originated not as a Nissan at all, but rather as the flagship of the Prince Motor Company. They developed the predecessor inline-six engines that powered the GT-R’s ancestors, and former Prince engineers ultimately designed the Hako’s S20 motor. In fact, the Hako itself started life as a Prince design, but Nissan purchased the company in 1966 and finished work on the Skyline; Nissan rightly realized the brilliance of the Skyline concept, kept the “Skyline” moniker, and continued to develop the engine—and that engine is magnificent. Displacing 2 liters and capable of revving to 10,000 RPM (virtually unbelievable in the era, when only Formula 1 engines could come close), the triple-carbureted engine produces 160 horsepower stock. The Hako’s lithe 2,400 lbs. weight and advanced rear semi-trailing arm independent suspension mean that it is a fast, sweet-handling car by any standard. Original 2000GT-Rs are extremely rare and highly prized, commanding six-figure prices in good condition, so it’s no surprise that clones abound. And while modifying an original Hako GT-R will bring the ire of traditionalists in real life, in Forza 4 you can customize the 2000GT-R pretty much any way you’d like—whether it’s dropping in a RB26DETT, converting to AWD, or deleting the front and rear bumpers for a clean race-ready look. *1985 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex: Any of the things the Sprinter Trueno is famous for could have made it an immortal JDM hero alone. Added up, it’s clear that the humble Corolla-based coupe that slays giants on the track and in the mountain passes is as legendary as they come. Widely known by the chassis code AE86 (from which the Japanese nickname Haichi-Roku, or “86,” comes from), it initially competed in various forms of production car racing, but then a video starring the Sprinter and a certain racer named Keiichi Tsuchiya changed everything. That video was “Pluspy,” and Tsuchiya is better known by the name Dorikin (“Drift King”)—and that video is generally considered the birth of drifting as we know it today. The Sprinter’s immediate popularity was only magnified when it was featured as the star vehicle in the wildly successful Initial D manga and anime series. The Sprinter Trueno deserves all this recognition and fame because it’s such a great package—extremely lightweight (just over a ton), the rear-wheel drive coupe has a strong and highly-tunable 4A-GE engine. The 1.6-liter motor makes 128 horsepower stock, using a twin-cam, 16-valve design—one of the first mass-produced motors in the work to use this advanced design. Add in a supremely balanced chassis, easy to modify for racing, drifting, or for show, and it’s no wonder that decades after it went out of production the Trueno is still a major presence in the drifting and touge scenes. Category:Art Car